Document FR2902727 describes an example of such a safety device arranged within a vehicle dashboard. In that document, the chute channel is integral with a fixed portion of the dashboard and the flap is integral with a cover connected to the fixed portion of the dashboard by means of a line of least resistance. The assembly formed by the flap and the cover is destined to separate from the fixed portion of the dashboard and from the chute channel when the airbag deploys through the opening delimited by the chute channel, along this line of least resistance. The flexible net extending between an attachment member integral with the chute channel and the flap retains the assembly formed by the flap and cover relative to the fixed portion of the dashboard when the airbag deploys, preventing the assembly from being freely ejected into the vehicle interior as a result of this dep1oyment, which could cause further injury to the vehicle occupants.
However, there is a constant need to improve such devices, especially their dependability.
The present invention is intended to meet this objective.